Realization
by ShortHairdontcare22
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt were always about moments. Seemed natural to get them back moment by moment. This is about them, rebuilding, trusting each other, because you can't fall in love again when you never fall out first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, so I wanted to write about the way Lucy and Wyatt make their way back to each other. I cant stop ti think about it so I decided to get it all out.**_

 _ **"Back on track" is a companion pieces to this story, meaning that there will be scenes and dialogues from this story that will be published in it.**_

 _ **In Realization, I wanted to focus on their feelings and insight.**_

 _Hope you enjoy reading it :)_

She always knew she loved him. In fact, she couldn't remember when she fell for him. It wasn't about one time. No, it was about moments. They were always about moments. The moment he took her hand and how she clung to him after Lincoln was inevitably shot. When he dragged her over the hump while fixing her tie. The Alamo. When he was mad because she couldn't pick a lock back in Washington, 1972. At that thought, she smiled to herself. When they kissed to lure Bonnie and Clyde ; that day, the only persons they succeed to lure were themselves. When, in a honest moment, he told her that he knew she wanted to help people even if she claimed she wanted to protect history more. When he said goodbye to her before stealing the time machine to save Jessica's life. When she asked him twice if he trusted her in 1954.

Bit by bit, her heart opened itself up to Wyatt Logan. God knows it was hard to let herself feel something for Wyatt. But her kidnapping happened, the thought of him dead almost got her killed. So she gave in. Hollywood happened. A night of pure bliss, the tension slowly fading away as they were memorizing each other's bodies. Futures. Possibilities. A moment, when she thought that in the middle of the chaos that became her life, she could have that glimpse of stability.

But none of the possibilities she imagined became a reality. Instead, heartache, pain, hurt, emptiness and poor alcoholic attempts to fill the void she was living in, followed.

The man she had trusted with her heart and life had hurt her. The man she put all her hopes and chances at happiness in had been in an impossible situation and it cost her, her sanity and heart.

What hurt the most had nothing to do with Jessica.

It was Wyatt, coming back, again and to be her friend, needing to comfort her while all she wanted was to be far away from him, from the life that became hers. But as much the need to escape was appealing, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She still had Amy to fight for.

She fought. Against own mother. Wyatt's attempts at getting close to her.

She fought the tears and breakdown when they learned about Jessica's hypothetical betrayal and pregnancy.

She fought the urge to scream at him and lash out back when he lashed out at her during their mission in 1863.

She fought the need to kiss him when she pulled from the goodbye hug she gave him. She knew he was leaving. She knew him that well. He has that intangible sense of honor and loyalty that made her love him more than he probably deserved. After all they survived together, she needed him to know that in another timeline, she would have been his as much as he would have been hers.

She fought the need to comfort Wyatt. She remembered asking herself how in the world could she think about comforting him after how reckless he acted. He gave her the answer she didn't ask for. She would have done the same thing if it was Amy.

She stopped fighting after she pulled the trigger on Emma. Her mother had died, in front of her. Rufus had died, without her by his side because she was blinded by her need for revenge. So she hadn't fought back when Emma barged at her and started hitting her. She didn't have strength anymore. That was it. She was done. Emma could end her right now. She didn't care. Not anymore. But Flynn rescued her. And she broke down in tears. For her mother. Amy. . Her heart was broken in billions pieces.

The bunker was silent aside from the fans' noises. She and Wyatt were sitting on the floor. It was pretty convenient given their situation. She thought that no rug was available anymore to be pulled from under her feet. She was so wrong. He told her he loves her. She couldn't believe the man. Shocked was not the word she was looking for. She was stunned. She barely registered what he said next but one thing kept her attention back in : he said he should have said it a long time ago. He said Rufus would have said " about damn time". What did he mean by this ? Suddenly, the void Rufus left make itself known. She wanted to run to him and beg him to say what he knew about Wyatt's feelings. She wanted to scream at him for not telling her once what he thought about the situation she had found herself in. She wanted him to walk in on them, right now, to put them both out of their misery. She couldn't believe he was gone.

Suddenly, they heard the noise of the Lifeboat landing. Near their own. She thought she had seen it all. Nope. Far from it.

They were standing right there, on their Lifeboat, looking confident and fearless when their present selves were nothing like this.

She realized suddenly that she was looking at the hope she thought she'd never see.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys !_

 _Here is chapter 2 ! I don't know if you're even ready for the direction I've taken but I am going to take a risk and even justify it myself in " Back on track"._

 _In this chapter, there will be three moments posted in " Back on track" so don't freak out, you will have the insights very soon but not so soon ahah :)_

 _Enjoy and please don't freak out on me, the insights on Lucy and Wyatt will be revealed :)_

 _Thank you :)_

She had always loved him. She never questioned her love for him. Never. Even when Jessica came back. Even when she pushed him away time and time again. Even when she kept saying to him he was happily married. But she couldn't do otherwise. So she played the part. Perfectly. She got hurt in ways she couldn't believe was possible.

So when their future selves appeared from nowhere, she decided to shut everything. She was not blind, she saw the looks, she recognized subtle touches her future self gave to her Wyatt when she thought no one was looking. She saw future Wyatt's looks of adoration and dedication directed at her future self. Even at herself. But she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. She had suffered too much.

Somehow, this version of them stayed in her head, buried somewhere far in her head, keeping her company during sleepless nights. Their future selves wanted to save Rufus. They did and they have done so much more : they gave them hope.

Like the way she fell for him, trusting him again came with moments too.

They started talking again after one of their training. For the first time, Wyatt opened up himself. They were resting on the mates, trying to catch their breath when, out of nowhere, he started talking about the six weeks she was held by Rittenhouse. He told her about him going nuts. Trying to get out of the bunker. Being threatened by Denise of being court martialed. Breaking a tile in the bathroom because he was so damn frustrated. Keeping the hope to find her alive. He said it all.

She remembers saying nothing, just listening to him. He ended it by saying there were some things he needed her to know and he wasn't going to waste anymore time to say them. Losing Rufus once had been a turning point for Wyatt. She knew it. He wasn't holding back anymore.

A couple of weeks later, early in the morning after their training, they were sitting as usual, alone, both enjoying the silence of a sleepy bunker when she started talking. She told him about her version of those six weeks. It just felt right to talk about this to someone, especially if this someone was Wyatt. She couldn't stand there and not share with him when she knew he was making everything to repair their friendship. She knew Wyatt wanted more but she also knew he wasn't going to aim so high in his efforts to have her back. She knew they both had healing to do and they both needed time even if one of them knew exactly what he wanted and honestly was not hiding it.

Another significant moment came in the form of Jessica's death. At this point, they were used to spend more time with each other, but never alone. They enjoyed the fact that Jiya and Rufus were organizing dailies got together so they could spend time together. They were re learning to talk, to laugh together, to tease Rufus together. It felt good.

They time travelled to 1951, in Germany. Rittenhouse seemed to have changed goals with Emma's leadership, which was not good news. They found themselves in a difficult situation. Wyatt and Jessica were facing each other, guns in hands. Jessica was ranting about how she and him could have work it out. That he should think about the fact that she could have easily killed them all the first night he brought her in the bunker but she didn't because somehow she saw something in him that weakened her. Wyatt was not buying any of it but he couldn't let himself shoot her. It did not matter that he knew she was not his Jessica, he knew deep down he wouldn't survive the guilt after killing her. He couldn't take this responsibility. He had something much bigger to look for and he did not want to ruin it.

Not getting the response she wanted, Jessica tried to get him angry, she began to say he was a fool of believing he could change. She kept on telling him he would never be the man Lucy Preston deserve. That's when he saw _her,_ standing behind Jessica who was too busy ranting angrily, holding a gun in her hand. She made a sign for him not to show anything, that he did, his finger still on the trigger, he prepared himself to the worst scenario.

Lucy called out Jessica, who turned around, and Lucy took the shot, without hesitation. Three perfect shots. In the heart. Just like he taught her. Lucy did not even flinch. She took her gun down and they met in a hug in the middle, right in front of Jessica's lifeless body. They stayed like this, coming to an understanding, that no matter what was going on, they will protect each other.

When they came back from their mission, after freshening up, Wyatt went to find Lucy in her room. She opened her door and was surprisingly welcomed with the sight of Wyatt, holding two glasses and a bottle of Whisky, from his favorite brand. They smiled at each other and she let him come in, knowing that though they still had a long road before them, they will go through it, together.


End file.
